deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/Megaman Zero vs Astro boy
Today, two robot warriors will fight. They are... Megaman Zero: The leader of the resistance in Neo Arcadia Astro Boy: Defender of Metro City BeamShot.png|Beam Shot BeeRod.png|Bee Rod DeathPierce.png|Death Pierce WideBuster.png GyroBoomerang.png Imgres-4.jpeg|Zero knuckle weapon chips Who is deadliest ::: Weapons Megaman Zero Imgres-4.jpeg|Zero Knuckle Imgres-3.jpeg|Buster Shot Imgres-2.jpeg|Shield Boomerang Imgres-1.jpeg|Z Saber Imgres-8.jpeg Astro-boy-artwork-03.jpeg Astro-boy-concept-art.jpeg Melee: Z Saber Mid Range: Shield Boomerang Long Range: Buster Shot Special Weapon: Zero Knuckle(including only Beam Shot,Bee Rod, Death Pierce, Gyro Boomerang and Wide Buster) Astro Boy Close Range:Fists Mid Range: Laser Fingertips Long Range: Cannon Arms Special Weapon: Butt Machine Gun X Factors Megaman Zero Strength Astro Boy 80 95 Astro's strength is equivelent to 100,000 horsepower, Zero is not that strong. Speed 90 90 Both are very fast and can move at unimaginable speeds. It's a tie. Expieriance 92 91 Both have faced tough enemies but Zero has faced tougher enemies Agility 86 75 Zero dosen't have poor agillity but isn't that agile. Astro has poorly agillity because one hit, especially while flying can send him off and leave him open. I give my edge to Zero. He has superior weaponry, better agility and more expieriance fighting tougher enemies. Astro may be strong but brawn over brains isn't the greates approach and dosen't always work. Comment on who you think will win. Give a detailed explanation up to 5 sentences or more. 4 to 3 sentences is half a vote and 2 and under dosen't count. Get voting! I will also let you vote on an arena.The choices are the Hamegg Robot arena, or Neo Arcadia. If Neo Arcadia, Copy X sends Astro Boy to kill Zero. If Hamegg arena, then Copy X Captures and sends Zero to the Hamegg robot arena and is forced to fight Astro Boy. Vote on an arena by September 7th. The Battle Megaman Zero was leading a squad of soildiers to attack Copy X. "Are we even close?"one of the soildiers complained. "Soon we will be." Zero responded. As soon as he saw X's fortress, he ordered his soildiers to attack. They opened fire once they were in. Copy X , unknown to Zero, teleported right behind him an teleported to the Hamegg Arena. He found himself behind what looked liked a gate. He looked outside the gate and was horrified with what he saw. He saw robots fighting to the deah and being destroyed without any sense of honor. Then he saw Astro Boy. He immediatly thought he was a reploid.After seeing him fight some robots, his thoughts changed. He then heard Hamegg announcing "Somene named X has sent robot called Zero to compete in these games. He heard the crow chearing. The gate opened as he stepped out. "And luckily, we had another robot that would be competing called Astro Boy!" Hamegg roared. 'I have to fight him?' Zero thought. Zero and Astro Boy prepared to fight. Zero took out his Z-saber and charged at Astro Boy. Astro flew into the air and started shooting Zero with his cannon arms. Zero retaliated by dodging and quickly took out his buster shot and charged it to it's maximam. He shot and it hit Astro's foot and he fell to the ground. Astro then used his finger lasers at Zero and Zero took out his shield boomerand and blocked the finger lasers. He then threw the Shield Boomerang and sliced of the finger laser guns. Zero then activated his Zero Knuckle and used beam shot him, which hit Astro in the leg, causing him to loose balance. Zero then jumped and used Widebuster and sent a barrage of missles to hit Astro. Astro just notices them and he barely dodges out of the way. He is on the ground and Zero walks towards him cautionly. Then the Butt Machine gus come out and Zero is hit by the blasts and is hit by the blasts. He then brings out the flame sabre and hits the ground, sending a barrage on flames at Astro boy andit hits Astro,causing damage. Zero then comes at him with his Z-saber and Asto gets ready to fight. Zero slashes at Astro and hits him in the arm. Astro tries to punch Zero, but he activated his Death Pierce and stabbed Astro with it. Zero then sensed his blue core, and realized he can only kill him by taking away the blue core. But before he can do anyhing, Astro punches him down and prepares to kill him with his arm cannons. But the, Zero activates his Gyro Boomerang and knocks him away. As Astro struggles to get steady, Zero activates Bee rod and it goes through Astro's chest and Blue Core is on the end of the rod. Astro quickly falls down dead. Zero looks down at his dead opponet and wondered if their was an alternative. Experts opinion This was a close match, both warriors strong in their own way. But Megaman Zero's superior agility, more expiriance and better training gave Zero the win. Not to mention Astro Boy's weaponry is more for taking on groups of and bigger opponets, where as Zero'a weaponry as for 1 on 1 battling. Next battle is Desmond vs Victor Zsasz Category:Blog posts Category:Battles